


Breaking the Stallion

by anotherjadedwriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Inflation, Pegging, Pony Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherjadedwriter/pseuds/anotherjadedwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your pony is the prettiest pony, even if he needs to be punished sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Stallion

You pat his head and he purrs, low in his chest, as you walk around him. You pull your hand back and tap his chin so his blindfolded face will look up and kiss him, softly. Once you’re done, he mumbles. “Thank you, mistress.”

”Good boy.” You coo, pushing his head back down. Then you keep pushing, until he’s back on all fours.

He’s sweating a bit, and you tug his reins forward, until he starts a slow canter around you. He nickers quietly, and whinnies when you stop him. After trailing your hand down his spine, you tug, just barely, on the tailed plug in his wastechute. He whimpers, his bulge lashing slightly.

"Do you think you’ve been a good pony?" You ask, petting his smooth hair. He purrs, his shoulders going slack. Well, that just won’t do. Quick as a snake, you bring the crop down on one round of his buttocks and he snaps to attention. "I think you need to be punished."

He whinnies again and stays almost completely still as you guide his bulge into his nook, only making the barest of whines as it stretches him. You trail the tip of the crop along his spine and he shivers, trembles even as his bulge lashes around inside him. Your own bulge is twisting against your thigh under your skirt, and you want nothing more than to push his face into the floor and take him from behind, but his nook is currently being used for his cute little display of self-torture.

But then, its not as if you can’t use something else. You kneel behind him and shove his shoulders down, luckily not having to strain against his real strength. Once he’s in that perfectly submissive position, you crouch over him and bite the back of his neck, slowly twisting the smallish, bulb-shaped toy out of him. He whimpers and his claws scrabble at the ground, a thin string of drool trailing from his lips as his mouth opens in a smooth moan. You watch his eyes roll back as you finally remove the plug with a soft pop.

Then, you lift your skirt daintily and press your bulge in, your breath catching in your throat for a moment. That feels  _good._ He mewls softly and rocks his hips back to meet your shallow thrusts, face flickering between enjoying it and hating it. Soon, though, he’s gone, lost in the strange pleasure as you tell him how he feels.

"You’re so good.. You take my bulge so well, Equius. Don’t you like my bulge?" You lick the slightly pointed ear by your face and he shudders.

"I.. I l-love your bulge."

You bring the crop down on his shoulder blade. “Pardon?”

"I love your bulge.. Mistress.. Ahn.." His thighs are starting to tense, and you speed your pace a bit.

In only a little while, you come, filling him with material and watching his pretty, sweat-stained face twist as you do. Its mesmerizing, really. When you pull your withering bulge out of him, he shivers. After only a half-second of thought, you pop the tail back into him, effectively keeping him from spilling anything. He looks t you pleadingly.

"It feels strange, mistress." He licks his lips. "Not, uuhhmm." He pauses as you press on the exposed area of his bulge, hips snapping into the contact and body nearly-only nearly-going lax. "Not bad strange, though, mistress, but lewd."

You nip the sensitive point of his ear and he whimpers. “You like being my bucket then, Equius?”

He nods, his sticky hair shaking.

"Out loud." You leave a lovely cobalt mark on his ass with your crop.

"Y-yes, I love being your bucket, mistress. Thank you, mistress."

"Do you want to come for me?"

"Yes, please, mistress." He mumbles, biting his bottom lip as you press at his bulge.

"Only if you don’t spill a drop." You coo, working two, then three fingers into him and rubbing against the front wall of his nook.

He shouts a yes, rolling his hips and moving as well as he can, thighs trembling. You suck little marks on his skin, in the dips on either side of his spine as you work your fingers in him. His bulge is flicking inside him hard, and his breathing is ragged and hot. You can’t help but notice the slight pool of drool on the floor next to his face, and the translucent blue lubricant running down his thighs.

Soon enough, he’s pushing himself up, making little whines and high-pitched noises you’ve come to know signal his release. When he looks back at you, lips trying and failing to form the wordless moans spilling from them into proper syntax, you kiss his shoulder.

"Come for me."

And he does, filling his own nook and making a warble that makes you want to fuck him again. He pants, arms shivering, as his bulge and your fingers slip out of his nook and he tries not to spill any. You move to his front and pepper little kisses on his face, stroking his hair and telling him how well he did. Then, you whisper in his ear.

"Do you need to stop, sugargrub?"

He shakes his head, breathing still harsh. “Please, no.”

You kiss him, full on the lips, and he says thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> The amount of femdom I'm writing recently is ridiculous.  
> if you liked this, consider supporting me here: https://ko-fi.com/A781PZJ


End file.
